


贺红<表面兄弟>

by blackcatZ



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackcatZ/pseuds/blackcatZ





	贺红

莫关山最近很烦。

....至于为什么，没有什么是比男人的尊严更重要的了!

竟然有人说他和贺天那狗鸡是一-对? 他还是下面那一个?他妈的他是直的啊!

班上的那些腐女真的是不可理喻!每次他和贺天去打球都会有一堆眼睛盯在身 上,跟狗见了肉骨头一样，眼睛移都不移，脸上那表情...--淫荡! ! !

还会在班上明目张胆地讨论攻受，更气的是他居然被认为是下面那个!不仅如此，连他的小弟寸头在那群可怕女人的洗脑中都有些怀疑他和贺天谈恋爱了!

廿，老子招谁惹谁了，和贺天那狗鸡谈恋爱?别恶心老子了!” 莫关山一脚踢开了前来探讨真相的寸头，心中郁闷不已。2

在广大腐女的力量下，莫关山和贺天的事传到了教导主任的耳里。

这天，教导主任特意叫来了当事人，好好地把事给说清楚。

“咳，那个，莫关山啊，听说最近你和贺天同学之间有些不正当的关系啊?”年过半百的教导主任说话还是比较含蓄，毕竟这早恋得慢慢来解决，而且这还是两个男孩子，嗯,慢慢来引导他们走上正确的道路!

“放屁!我怎么可能和这个腹黑玩意有什么那种关系!那都是她们胡扯!” 莫关山立刻反驳，他可不想打持久战，麻烦。

“哦?是这样的吗?可我听到的貌似没有那么简单啊。”萃了口茶，教导主任慢慢悠悠地说道。

“我没有!我不是!我冤枉!”莫关山使出了反对三连，企图用坚决的语气来说服对方。

.....” 教导主任一看莫关山这态度,坏了，接下来还怎么问呢?要不换个人问，从贺天下手?  
转头一看贺天，笑眯眯的，十分温顺。

嗯，就他了!  
“那个，贺天同学啊，最近有同学传你们两个男孩子谈恋爱，你怎么看?”一脸慈祥地看 着贺天。

“两个笑面虎，切。”莫关山看着他们两个，心里满满的都是鄙视。

“这个....”贺天迟疑了一下，又接着说道:“ 我和莫仔真的只是(男)朋友，真的是(男)朋友阿!”

贺天暗自偷笑，估计这误会是解不开了。  
贺天真诚的眼神，摆明态度的言语，无法不让人相信。但是,被我抓到小辫子了吧，莫仔?叫那么亲密!绝对不是什么正当关系!

“这个贺天虽然看起来乖巧样子，但是那个眼神.有点不对劲,还是莫关山那暴脾气比较容易对付。

教导主任推了推眼镜，- 副我什么都知道的样子，看着就让人不爽。

“那个，莫关山啊，你们两个男孩子谈恋爱不怎么光彩啊!你们啊，还是尽早分了，我这是对你们好啊!”教导主任真的是佛口婆心地劝导。

“我靠，我真的没有谈恋爱啊，你到底要怎么样才相信啊!”这个人真的听不懂话吗，说了没有就没有!简直要气死我了!

“是啊，我们真的没有谈恋爱呢。”贺天看莫关山气急败坏的样子,也见缝插针说了-句。

哦，两个人还互相打掩护了!好哇,这两个人一定是一对!软的不行我来硬的!

“莫关山!你平时无恶不作!没想到连贺天这三好学生都不放过，还跟人谈恋爱，误人前程!” 教导主任这老脸绷不住了，瞧他说话放的什么屁 。

“我他妈的怎么就误人前程了!”被他这么一说，莫关山这火气也上来了，反过去问他。

莫关山这话- -出,贺天不禁为他的智商担忧,莫仔啊，这老家伙在套你话呢。

“哈，你问得好!你问你怎么误他前程了?那么，你就是没有否认你们俩在一起了! ”教导主任一-脸得意，哼，这小毛孩还跟他斗!

.“...我没有!到底你要怎样才信!”莫关山涨红了脸，毕竟吵架这事他真的不怎么擅长，平常能动手的事绝不逼逼!

“这...证明，你自己想!”教导主任把话- -放,两手一摊，仿佛刚才和人吵得火热的人不是他一样。

3  
莫关山想了又想，这，还真的不怎么好证明。  
过了十五分钟，还没想出来。教导主任就催了“莫关山，你看你想不出来，就证明你们两个是- -对!

“别吵，我会想出来的!” 莫关山瞪了回去，吵死  
了!  
旁边的贺天找了个地方坐了下来，翘着二郎腿,别提有多悠闲了。

“喂，这又过去十分钟了，时间宝贵啊!”教导主任又催了一次，其实才过了五分钟。但是，这莫关山心越急,他就越容易迷失在自己的陷阱里。想到这里，差点笑出声来。

看了看钟，又过了五分钟，教导主任准备又催一次，没想到莫关山突然来了一句:“ 我想到了!’  
居然想到了，这小子也没想象中的那么笨嘛。但是这嘴上可不能给甜头:“咳， 居然想了这么久，笨死了，快点说!

贺天也好奇的想知道他到底想出了一个什么办法。  
“那个，贺天，做我男朋友吧!”莫关山兴奋的说，想了想又补了一句:“ 必须答应!

这.....算是告白吗?居然被抢先了，不过还是答应你吧，看看你接下来有什么花招:“ 嗯。

听到回答莫关山很开心，-切都在他的掌握之中!  
“呐，教导主任，现在我们在一起了，快点拆散我们吧!”莫关山笑得跟个孩子一样，天真无邪，还特意离贺天远了一步。

不过莫关山是出了名的急性子,还不等他们俩说话，自己就说了起来:“ 不用麻烦教导主任你了，贺天，我们分手吧!

这莫关山的操作让活了这么久的教导主任都有些吃惊，这办法.-太不寻常了!不过，倒不失为一个好办法。

莫关山满怀期待地看着贺天,却不知道贺天此时有多么地想好好调教-个这个小糊涂。

“不要....”.  
教导主任傻眼了，敢情原来是这贺天单相思呢。  
一起傻眼的还有莫关山:“ 我，我们不是兄弟吗?”

“嗯，表面兄弟!”  
(实际爱人)

――――――――――――后续

艹，贺天！你干嘛带我来这？”莫关山真的是搞不懂贺狗鸡脑子里装的都是些什么，不顾教导主任的阻拦就硬拉着他往外跑，中途他想休息一会都不让，敢情他直接把自己带到家里来了？

这家伙想让自己做饭怎么不一开始就说，冰箱里肯定什么都没有，唉，又要下去跑一趟。

“把我带家里来早说啊，非得一直拉着我跑是怎么回事？”莫关山一手打下贺天抓住他的手臂，自顾自地走到厨房，打开冰箱往里面瞅了一眼，“噗，我这才几天没来啊，你这冰箱里就剩几个土豆了还抓我来做饭？”果然什么都没有，碰上贺天这种大爷自己还是认了，但是教导主任那边应该相信他们俩没什么了吧，毕竟贺天他自己都说他们俩是表面兄弟了……

不过，我们俩.真的仅仅只是表面兄弟吗?你为了自己的利益就可以牺牲我吗，原来只有我拿你当兄弟，你却内心一点触动都没有吗?

也对，他这种人怎么可能拿我当真兄弟看，一-切都是自己多余的想法在作诡。我们俩只不过是雇佣关系,他付钱我做菜，天经地义。

莫关山轻笑了几声，从心底里看不起自己，钱就对自己那么重要吗,重要到对方都摆明他们俩是表面兄弟了，还要在这受气给他做饭。

莫关山，你活着真他妈的低贱!  
可是,为什么，为什么他说出表面兄弟’ 那几个字的时候自己的心突然像被刀刺痛一般? 为什么当他抓住自己不顾一切地往外跑的时候，自己的心像要蹦出来一样?为什么这该死的冰箱开着冷气直往外冒，刚被他触碰过的皮肤竟是那么的燥热?

为什么，这究竟是为什么?莫关山浑身都在发抖，像一只刚出生的奶猫失去了母亲那样无助。他不知道自己到底是怎么了,换做是以前的自己肯定会跟他打一架。难道遇到贺天后连性子都变了吗?变得如此的软弱、无能。

都是贺天那个变态，把自己变成这样这副落魄的模样的，都怪他。可那个变态却- -声不吭，傻了吧唧的站在门口，- -动不动的，谁跟你玩- -二三木头人呢?

莫关山把冰箱门一甩，大步走到贺天跟前,准备开门去买菜,赶紧把事干完早点走人。“喂， 进门这么久跟根木头杵在这里干嘛呢，滚开，别挡我路。”莫关山一点好脸色都不给贺天，伸手就要去开门。

“你要去哪?不准去。”贺天- -只手将莫关山双手压过头顶，另一只手将门反锁，把他禁锢在自己怀里，让莫关山无处可逃。

“哈?贺天，你以为自己是谁?你他妈的就是个人渣。凭什么我要听你的，放老子出去!” 莫关山试图想要挣脱他，可是贺天手劲大的吓人，无论莫关山怎么用力都无法摆脱。但是转念-想， 手动不了不还有

莫关山长腿一踢， 目标裆部。但是贺天却反过来将腿伸进两腿之间，膝盖还顶着莫关山最致命的地方，稍稍一用力莫关山双脚腾空，硬生生地坐在了贺天腿上。  
“嘴巴那么欠干吗?不长记性吗，莫关山。”贺天-手勾住莫关山的下巴，指尖轻轻的来回抚摸嘴唇。

莫关山，你怎么那么迟钝?我的小傻瓜，自己都跑到我碗里来了,还想跑?

“快点放开我--....”莫关山粗话还没来得及说出来,嘴巴就被贺天堵的严严实实的。

贺天的吻一点都不温柔,舌头霸道的挤开贝齿，粗暴的夺走他口腔里的所有空气。下巴被捏的发痛，强制性地闭不上嘴，-行津液从间隙里沿着嘴角顺流而下，格外的色情。  
好奇怪的感觉，为什么，-点都不讨厌?反而，自己觉得很温暖?莫关山...你到底是怎么了?

贺天的吻如同雨后春笋源源不断的袭来，由原先的强势渐渐转变为柔和，密密麻麻的吻打在莫关山的脸上,唇，脸颊,鼻,眼，眉骨,额头，每一处都不放过，无比的眷恋。

贺天细心的将莫关山的嘴角擦干净，一双墨色的眸子对上他的视线，直白的，毫无保留的。“ 莫关山，我不想拿你当兄弟，所以，我们不能分手。

莫关山脑子都被吻的一-片空白，现在，他不想知道贺天对他说了什么，他只想要贺天继续，于是情不自禁地凑上去亲了他，如同蜻蜓点水。

一吻毕, 莫关山脑子清醒不少,反倒是贺天有点不知所措了，小莫仔刚刚主动的?那他是不是.....

“啊嘞，......莫关山羞耻的说不出话来，他刚刚居然主动亲了贺天那狗鸡?骗人的吧!我他妈的是钢铁大直男，- -定是做梦!对，做梦!

“莫仔，我超开心的!”当莫关山青涩的吻落在自己唇上的时候，心脏都快炸裂了。原来，自己不是苦苦的单相思吗?

贺天- -手搭上莫关山的肩,另一只托住他的屁股。“莫仔, 抓紧了。”说完不等莫关山反应就开始走向床，莫关山下意识地双腿缠.上贺天的腰部，双手也环绕_上贺天的脖子,生怕自己掉下来。

“小傻瓜，还不放开?”贺天看着已经躺在床上却还紧紧抓住自己的小莫仔，觉得好可爱。

“哦!”莫关山涨红了脸，,一时间忘了，另过头去不敢看他。“还有， 我才不是什么傻瓜呢!

把自己埋进枕头里的莫关山小声地说，但是一点威慑力都没有。

“嗯，你不是。那么，我要开吃了。”贺天将莫关山的体恤拉过头顶顺便绑住了双手，露出粉红色的两点。两手覆上那小巧可爱的乳头开始揉捏，时不时地抚平周围的凸起。很快，两颗肉粒就硬邦邦的挺着。

什么啊，我...不是什么可以吃掉的东西呢!狗鸡贺天，啊.....

“你看，站起来了呢，莫仔。”贺天作坏的看着莫关山有些迷离的双眼，一口咬上柔软的耳垂。一会含住认真舔舐，一下又绕着整个轮廓由下往上轻咬，最后又猛地吸住耳垂中间的小洞。

“..唔啊，#,不要...添了!”贺天湿热的舌头，醉人的呼吸，是那么的让莫关山如痴如醉，乱了心弦。好舒服，,被他触碰到的每-寸肌肤都开始发热。从贺天的角度来看，莫关山现在就是- -只煮熟的虾子,全身都红的诱人，想-口吃掉。

“好.、受...下面....莫关山躲开贺天对自2耳朵的进攻，转过头满脸通红地看着他，故作凶狠也。

喂,小莫仔，用这种眼神可是犯规的哦，我怕会忍不住快点吃掉你的。

“哦， 哪里难受?”贺天- -手覆上莫关山精瘦的胸膛,狠狠捏了一把，手感真好，还假装不知道: “是这里吗?

“不是....面.... +你妈的贺狗鸡，手为什么那么热。

贺天粗糙的大手一路往下， 直接握住裤裆里的一团，本来想再多欺负一下莫仔的，多看看这副不服气的样子，但是，自己的小兄弟不怎么争气啊。

“哦?这里吗?”宽松的校裤- -扯就掉， 噗，这小子的内裤上居然还有三明治的图案,童心未泯啊。今  
,就让你尝尝大人是什么滋味儿。

贺天双手打开莫关山的双腿,将腿搭在自己肩膀上,然后弯腰低头一口含住了小小莫。

“啊...不要....好脏!”贺天那个大变态!怎么可以含住那种地方，不过，好.... 舒服。贺天湿润柔软的口腔一下就含住了整个阴茎，龟头直接进入喉咙深处，铃口被紧紧吸附在喉口里,紧致又刺激。

“啊....好..莫关山整个脑子都是懵的，那个不可一世的贺天居然肯为他做到这种地步?

还不等莫关山反应，贺天就用嘴上下快速律动，而且每一次都是深喉， 硬是让喉咙被顶到才肯松开。一次又一次的来回,贺天口中不断分泌液体，将莫关山的阴茎吸的通体都是津液。

不够,还不够,小莫仔还没射。贺天-手去挑逗莫关山胸前那发红的肉粒，手指打着转转,不断挤压。-手又抓住两颗卵蛋,用指尖摩挲囊袋，又抑是两指夹住一颗轻轻按压 。贺天的嘴也没闲着，用粗糙的舌尖来回舔舐光滑的龟头，再用力猛地吸住，尽情的吮吸。

.啊.……啊啊啊!”初经人事的莫关山哪里受的住贺天的强势进攻?不一一会儿就缴械投降，浊白的精液射了贺天满嘴，少许流出嘴角，格外色情。

“...我....不是故意的...”完蛋了，一不小心就射出来了，不会打我吧这贺狗鸡?就射出来了，不会打我吧这贺狗鸡?

情潮刚过的莫关山整个人都是粉嫩粉嫩的，充满情欲的眼眸里掺杂了些担忧，迷离恍惚的双眼逃避着贺天的目光，像一只做错了事的小狗那样不安。

贺天没说什么，手抵上莫关山的后颈让他看着自己，“-....”.贺天俯身吻了上去。

好....苦，贺天那个混蛋玩意!莫关山只觉得自己嘴里好腥，贺天将精液源源不断的送进来，舌尖侵略着莫关山口腔的任意-处。粘稠的液体慢慢的充满，莫关山的小嘴稍微鼓起来了- -点。

“咽下去。”压在自己身上的黑发男人全身散发着无法抗拒的气息，莫关山不得不承认，他被这样的贺天所吸引，性感而强势，喉咙一动， 满嘴的精液都咽了下去。

“真乖,那给你点奖励吧。”贺天起身一下将自己扒的个精光，发达的肌肉平日里被衣物包裹看不出来,优美的人鱼线从小腹一路沿袭到胯下，

这家伙吃什么长大的!会死人的! ! !

“我靠，你...你别过来..”莫关山看到贺天胯下的挺立的性器顿时清醒不少，手脚并用地在床上乱爬，无奈的是贺天眼疾手快的抓住想要逃跑的莫关山

“自己爽了就想跑?小莫仔，这么忍心看我这样吗?”说完便将莫关山翻了个边，硕大的性器摩擦着莫关山弹性十足的翘臀。大手扒开两片肉瓣对着小小的菊穴来回摩擦，铃口吐露出不少淫液润滑了干巴巴的穴口。

贺天每次触碰到莫关山的蛋蛋后，都会引来他身体一阵颤动，甜腻的呻吟声从刚刚被贺天吻过的小嘴里发声，贺天简直想直接拔枪长驱直入。

“.... 贺...不要..再摩了..”屁股被那样炙热的物体色情的摩擦，换做谁都受不了吧?贺天那小子真的是个坏心眼，还特意用龟头去逗一下蛋蛋。可是，真他妈的舒服啊!

等不及了吗?贺天暗笑-声，骨节分明的长指沾着些粘液就往后穴伸。-个指节刚伸进去就被紧致的甬道层层包裹，“放松点， 莫仔。”“ 我他妈的在放松啊，要不然你来给我?”莫关山努力控制自己不要一脚把贺天踹下去，忽略异物进入体内的难受。

斩渐的，-根手指可以完全进入，贺天在小穴里尽情抽插，忽然触碰到某一点，莫关山整个身体都在颤抖，魅肉突然收紧绞住留在穴内的手指。

“ 莫仔，舒服吗?”找到了呢，反应这么大。贺天又加了一根手指 ，对着那体内最柔软的一点不断地按压，“啊.......”.“这不是很舒服吗?莫仔。”双指的猛劲依旧不减反而愈加强烈，内壁分泌出不少液体随着进进出出被打成白色泡沫，洞口一缩一缩的像 是在邀请男人快点侵犯。

“我你妈的贺天，给老子快点!要+t就快点十，他妈的是不是男人!磨磨唧唧的!” 狗日的贺天只会折磨他，莫关山趁他一-不注 意转过身来将人压在身下。“小莫仔， 不要勉强啊~~”贺天被压着也不恼火，能被媳妇压是男人的福气。

刚刚被开拓的很好的小穴水光连连，粉红色的穴口不断吞吐。虽然莫关山双手被绑着只能撑在贺天的胸堂，但贺天的手可没被限制，双手- 把抓住莫关山的翘臀。

扭动着胯让顶端在穴口不断摩擦，- -时挤进去个头然后又快速抽出来，孜孜不倦的逗弄着莫关山。

“贺天，我他妈的日你大爷!”老子要是不让你求着我你，老子以后就不姓莫!事实证明莫关山狠起来连自己都不放过，撑着贺天就那么硬生生地对着穴口坐了下去。不同于细长的手指一般，贺天的阴茎-下撞到”了身体的最深处，被充满的感觉蔓延全身。t ，真他妈的痛啊!

“十，好紧....莫仔，你这是想把我夹断吗?动动...莫关山的第- -次,是属于他贺天的了。性器被温暖的肉体所包围，像一只豺狼咬住猎物不肯松口，完全无法动弹。爽是真他妈的爽，可是..好歹也动一下啊，快感无法发泄出来的感觉

“呵，贺.天，求..我啊?”他妈的还给你脸了,狗鸡巴贺天!他妈的能让你爽到天上，也能让你掉到地上!其实莫关山想动也动不了，贺天实在是太大了，能全部插进去就已经是自己的极限了。要是贺天仔细观察就会发现莫关山的状态比他好不了多少，额头上出了许多豆大的汗珠。

“好.-莫仔，让老公---爽-下”贺天整个牙都在打颤，全身心都放在下半身上,不得不说小莫仔这招真狠，吸的真紧。

“老公?谁-是.老公?”莫关山喘着粗气，屁火辣辣的痛，被强势打开的肉穴承受着惊人的压迫。好在贺天前戏做的还比较足，后穴倒也在慢慢的放松，没有刚进去的那么绷紧。

“我..是莫..关山的老公”贺天也不是示弱的主,即使忍耐到脖子上青筋暴起也不肯松嘴，贺天被夹得血脉贲张精血倒流，只觉得小腹有- -团烈火将他的耐心烧的一-干二净。

“那.-这样呢?”莫关山摇动屁股上下动了几下后就停了下来，身前的性器挺得绷直，前端不断流出透明剔透的淫液落在贺天的肚皮上。看样子也是忍耐的很幸苦。

....莫关山是.老公，莫仔,快点..”大丈夫能屈能伸，讨媳妇开心才是王道。

“这样........”.哼，他妈的还跟老子嘴硬!知道老公的厉害了吧!莫关山也不再忍耐，就着乘骑的姿势.上下动了起来。

“莫仔，好棒--啊!”从贺天的角度去看莫关山，绯红的脸，氬氲的眼，小关山也随着他的一举一动而打在自己小腹上，- -跳- -跳的好可爱。

芒，好大。贺天的性器在体内不断涨大，愈发变得强硬，简直快把莫关山*+的跟团烂泥一样。 紧密贴合的嫩肉甚至可以感受到粗大阴茎上面突起的脉络，每当柱身触碰到那一点的时候，莫关山感觉有一- 股暖流游走在身体各处。

贺.....”.，.快没劲了，腿好软。速度远远没有刚开始的那股狠劲。

“怎么了?老公?”贺天不怀好意的向.上顶了页。莫关山哪里受的了这种刺激，腰直接塌了，无力地趴在贺天身上，喘着气。

“老公，奴家还等着呢!”贺天看着莫关山秀美的脖子，吧唧一大口就是一-个紫红色的印记，心里甚是满足。

“...”.回答他的只有莫关山的气音。

“那奴家就动了?”贺天捏捏莫关山的屁股，将人抱起来缠在自己身上,让莫关山的背靠着墙就那么操弄起来。“ 抱紧我，老公~~”贺天抓着他的双臀大幅度的动胯。

巨大的阴茎不断进出小巧的后穴，带出许多新分泌的肠液，爱液随着动作的起伏滴落在床单上，洁白的一片里颜色深了- 块。每一次贺天插入都会感受到娇嫩的肉壁吸附上来，将他包裹。

“啊......唔..”所有动人心弦的呻吟都被吞进肚里，贺天温柔的吻覆上来。好心动，这样温柔的贺天，莫关山一手插进浓密的黑发,生涩的回应他

关山貌似很喜欢亲吻呢....后面夹的更紧了。贺天撑开他的双腿压在墙_上，对着最柔弱的一点不断进出，引起身上人的阵阵颤抖。“ 关山，你好棒!

“........真猛。莫关山如同一-只断了线的风筝，紧紧抓住贺天的后背，挠出好几道深红色的爪印。情欲在体内不停累积，贺天的吻是最后- -道防线，情欲如烈马脱缰似的奔涌而出。

“啊..”欲望发泄的那- -刻， 脑子整个都是空白的。两人齐齐瘫倒在床。过了一会儿

+你妈的贺天扒我腿 干嘛!

“这不是还蛮精神的吗?老公，奴家还想要~~”


End file.
